The Second Avatar: Shiya
by Avield
Summary: This is the tale of the second Avatar, Shiya, and like Korra, what she did to change the world forever.


Earth... Fire... Air... Water.  
Long ago, the water tribes existed together, as one peaceful nation.  
Then everything changed with the birth of Shiya.  
A waterbending prodigy and master healer, she was highly respected, but when she began to receive visions of the tribe's destruction, her respect quickly vanished.  
Split in whether to believe her not, the water tribe divided into two factions, until her visions proved to be a reality.  
Fearing the nation's destruction, Shiya proved to be the reincarnation of the Avatar, and saved the two tribes.  
And while many had thought that the time of the Avatar had ended, she proved them wrong.

This is the tale of the second Avatar, Shiya, and like Korra, what she did to change the world forever

After the split of the four nations, the world mourned the loss of their Avatar, but unbeknownst to them. The Avatar had been reincarnated within a small girl named Shiya. As part of the water-bending family, her family believed heavily in the idea and belief of change. A peaceful group, the "water tribe" wandered the globe, constantly looking for a place for their own. The fire nation had already claimed the west and the earth kingdom had already claimed the east.

Desperate for a new home, the water tribe settled on large island in the middle of the vast ocean. The island was a paradise and in a short time, what once was deserted island, had become a highly populated country. (Now known as Ember Island)

Years passed and Shiya grew into a powerful and highly respected woman within the tribe. A skilled water bender, Shiya was the first to use her bending for healing, a technique which soon became a staple for all female water benders.

All was peaceful, until one night Shiya received a terrible vision in her dreams. In the vision, she saw the mountain on the island erupt in fire, spurting magma, and burning the village to the ground. Terrified, Shiya woke up in the middle of the vision and ran to the leaders of her tribe. With little breath, Shiya explained to them what she had seen, but they didn't believe her. Doubtful of such a fearful situation, the leaders ignored her warning and told her to relax.

Assuring herself that it was only a dream, Shiya went to sleep that night only to receive the same vision. This time however, she watched the whole vision. She continued where she had previously woken up and to her surprise, saw two koi fish in the water where the lava was pouring into.

To her surprise the two fish spoke to her, claiming to be Tui and La, the spirits of the moon and the ocean. Using her dreams, the two wanted to warn her of the impending the doom that was to come of the water benders. They explained to her that the island she is on really belongs to the spirit of the sun, who is angry at their presence. In order to prevent his wrath, they tell her that she must move her tribe to the North Pole, safe from the sun's spirits wrath. Fearful that the leaders would not believe her, the two koi fish tell her that fearful are always ignorant of the truth and that patience will provide her all the truth she needs.

The next morning Shiya rushed to the leaders and explained everything the spirits had told her while proposing the idea that the whole tribe move to the north just in case. Still doubtful, the leaders demand proof, but just as they said this, the whole island shooke violently. Shiya claimed the rumbling to be proof, but some of the leaders still didn't believe her.

Divided on whether or not Shiya was telling the truth, the issue escalated until the whole island is consumed in a civil war. Unable to come to an agreement the two sides fought fiercely until the group that believed in Shiya admitted defeat. Still fearful of the eruption, the group decides to leave the island with Shiya on a fleet of boats heading north.

However, 10 minutes after the last boat left, the mountain erupted.

Within seconds, magma started to dribble over the sides of the mountain and with many of the boats gone, it looked hopeless. Luckily Shiya saw the smoke and without hesitation jumped into the water. Using her bending, she got to the island quickly, but it was too late. There was already enough lava pouring down the sides to kill everyone still there in a matter minutes, but this did not stop her.

Jumping in front of the lava, Shiya tried bending the nearby water to slow down the lava, but to her amazement, she bent the lava instead. Realizing she could bend lava like a fire-bender, she kept the magma at bay long enough for everyone escape, but not enough to save the prevent the lava from engulfing the entire island, just as she had seen in her vision.

Together the two sides traveled to north pole, but those who did not believe in Shiya, found themselves unable to cope with the shame of their decision and decided to move to the South Pole, while those who had believed in her decided to stay. (Some decide to go to the earth kingdom instead, but get lost on the way, settling in the swamps instead due to the large amounts of water)

News of the Avatar's reincarnation spread quickly and in no time, the North Pole was flooded with travelers, anxious to know why someone else could bend all elements and how.

Confused by the return of the Avatar, Shiya spoke for the Tui and La and explained the purpose of the Avatar and why she was born the new one. She explained how the grand spirit was delighted in the peace the original Avatar brought, but saddened in the state he left the world. Thus, the grant spirit decided to forever reincarnate avatar, so that they he or she may balance in world, while acting as bridge between the spiritual world and the physical world. In order to do so, the Avatar would be given the ability once again to use all four bending disciplines. However, to prevent one nation from becoming the dominate nation, the avatar would be reborn in cyclic order; water tribe, earth kingdom, fire nation, and finally air nomad, then the cycle would repeat.

For 60 years, Shiya accomplished many goals as the avatar, especially as a master healer. However, like Nubia, her time in the world evenutally came to an end.

The world searched high and low for the new Avatar, now knowing he would born into the Earth Kingdom, but could never have guessed that he be born in the middle of the Si Wong Desert.

In Shiya's place, the world received its third avatar, Del.


End file.
